Birthday Surprises
by D0llNy
Summary: Starts around Sari's 22'nd Birthday. But it's not only Sari who receives a rather big surprise on her birthday. Seperate from TF:A Storyline, though I may drag references from the anime into it. So I'll warn for spoilers, though there may not be any. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Okay… so, this is my very first Transformers Animated Fanfiction, so give me a break here. I won't be making any references of any kind to the actual anime, because I want this to sorta be… Iunno, apart from it. (Awful explaining, I know, but I get it, and that's what matters XD)

**ANYWAY! PLEASE READ THIS :)**

This is so short because I just wanted to test the waters, to see if fellow TF:A fans think I'm doing a good job. This fanfiction will of course be Prowl x Bumblebee (which means it'll be Mech x Mech, so if you don't like, I suggest you should leave. Flaming will simply be ignored) as that pairing is just too adorable! I haven't watched the complete animated series as of yet though (so you could probably say I am jumping into this too early, but I couldn't help myself) but I've read just about every (well written) TF:A PxB story here on , so I've got a fairly good idea of what I'm doing XD

_OKAY_, so the actual point, Jeeze; I have a habit of rambling, I know…

Please tell me if I have written the characters (Prowl and Bumblebee) well enough here, so I know I'm on the right track with their personalities. I am fairly confident with Optimus, as I have an OC that is much like his character, and Ratchet, another OC, and Bulkhead I have no worries about; he seems very simplistic to write (in my opinion anyway). However, this will remain as a prologue and what else will be written will be updated as separate chapters. ^^

Though, I will only update this if I get enough reviews/criticism. I will continue to write it, just won't upload it. THANKS!

Any kind of criticism is appreciated; it takes A LOT to offend me with my writing. :)

The rating will most certainly remain M…for later chapters…**OMNOMNOM**! :3

I'll shut up now…

* * *

><p>Quite, peaceful, a deep silence; save for the soft chirping of the birds and the whisper amongst the leaves. Blissful. Tranquility, the perfect silence-<p>

"Prowl!"

With a very slight flinch – invisible to the naked eye – said Autobot reluctantly flickered his optics online, gaze fixed upon the door of his room. There was always a spark of irritation that lit within Prowl when his meditations were disturbed. Especially when the one disturbing them was a certain small yellow Autobot.

"What could you possibly want this time, Bumblebee?" The ever calm ninja let out a soft gust of air as his shoulders dropped slightly. The small scout always had a way for bad timing. Or really good timing, depending on how one looked at the fact that Bumblebee always seemed to be calling his name whenever he was in the middle of meditation.

It wasn't a moment later when a small streak of yellow zipped into the room, coming to a quick and somewhat unsteady stop in front of Prowl, causing him to lean back slightly in anticipation of catching him if Bumblebee were to fall.

"Hey, hey Prowl! It is Sari's birthday in two days, and we're all getting together to make her a nice party, and Bossbot will need your help to put up some of the decorations! So, come on!" The small compact poured out the words in a single intake, his hands already tugging against Prowl's arm; trying to lift him the ground – an unsuccessful feat. "Jeeze; you're heavy when you want to be."

That irritation? Yeah, it just flicked up a notch. A hint of a frown turned down the edge of Prowl's lip plates as he gracefully pushed himself up from the floor, peeling Bumblebee's arms from his own. "Alright, calm down Bumblebee; I'll help." If only for the small Techno Organic.

The small 'bot gave a shout of victory, pumping his fist into the air as he practically skipped out of the room. This was going to be a great party!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhhh! I'm sooo sorry guys! I didn't mean to disappear off the face of the earth for so long; won't go into detail, but my life kinda flipped this way and that, but I'm back now, and will hopefully have more time to write and update! :D

Though the updates will take a little longer than I first wanted the too because my computer that had BS on it crashed and the files were unsaveable, so I've gotta rewrite the chapters all over again. Sighhhh. Aw well, will probably come out better than before anyway :D

This chapter had not been BETAed; my proposed (maybe, I dunno atm XD) BETA hasn't gotten back to me yet, so…yea… SORRY FOR ANY HORRIBLE MISTAKES! TT^TT

I love reviews; they motivate me to write more :3

And sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to end it there, as a bit of a cliffhanger I guess :P

Forgot to add a Disclaimer before, sooo…

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Transformers franchise (sadly); it belong to Hasbro and Takara Tomy.**

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>With the five of them all working at putting up the decorations, it didn't take too many long megacycles before the main living area of the plant was brightly fitted with the respective signs and balloons that the organics seemed to be fixated upon whenever their 'birthday' was to come about.<p>

"Bumblebee..." Optimus began, though trailed off with the failed attempt at gaining the overly excited Autobot's attention. He tried again, his voice slightly firmer.

Bumblebee dropped his head back to look at the young Prime, the wide smile that had been fixed upon his faceplates since the day began still firmly in place. "What's up, Bossbot?" He chimed before turning his attention back to the banner he had previously been sticking atop the door.

"I'm not too familiar with the Earth's language... but I think that, maybe it's-" Before he could explain the small 'bot's mistake, said small 'bot broke in.

"I think Sari will love it! I can't wait to see the surprise on her face when she walks in! We'll make this the best birthday for her ever!" He cheered as he stood upright upon the stack of creates he'd stack to read above the door, bouncing slightly in place.

He wobbled, coming precariously close to falling, though quickly righted himself. "Ah, I'm okay!"

"...upside-down?" Optimus finished with a sigh and a slight shake of the head, though he couldn't help the small smile that appeared upon his faceplate. It was always good to see the little yellow compact in such good spirits and **not** causing a mess.

"Let 'im go, kid." Ratchet grumbled as he stepped up to his Prime, though there was gentleness in his tone. "At least this is one thing he can't make a mess of."

Mere nano-kliks later, Bumblebee's loud yelp echoed through the large room, the doorway exploding in a cloud of dust as the crates toppled over, crashing to a heap upon the ground.

"Little buddy, you okay?" Bulkhead ignored the annoyed groan from Ratchet and stressed sigh from Optimus as he stepped up to the slowly dispersing cloud. He stopped as the dust cleared, spotting Bumblebee sitting upright near the doorway, what remained of the wooden crates littered across his lap.

Bumblebee groaned softly, idly rubbing at his side. "Aw, Primus." He glanced down at the newly formed dents upon the side of his chassis and a small scrape in his paint.

"It never ends." Ratchet grumbled, closing his eyes as he turned to make his way towards his medbay. "C'mon kid!" He called grumpily back to the small compact.

Bulkhead helped his small friend up, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "And Ratchet was actually in a good mood earlier, too."

Bumblebee pouted up at Bulkhead as he dusted himself off. "Hey, it's not my fault those crates couldn't hold my weight." He huffed up at the green six-wheeled APC before he allowed his grin to slip back in place; such a small tumble couldn't spoil the already growing excitement for the big celebration.

Ratchet banged out the last of the dents before handing back the last piece of Bumblebee's chest plates. "Let this be a lesson to ya; look were you're stepping!" He snapped; his usual grumpy demeanor once again present.

Bumblebee gave a small salute before skidding out of the room, using his wheels to give him a bit of a boost. "Whatever you say, Medbot!" He grinned before disappearing down the hall in a squeal of tires.

"Will he ever learn?" The medic shook his head as he dropped the hammer-like tool back onto his bench.

"I'm most certain to say until the day comes when he finally realizes how much of a child he has been, and starts growing up," Prowl's sudden presence startled Ratchet; the medic jerking in place as his head wiped around to the doorway, "though I hardly see that day approaching any time soon."

"Primus, Prowl; give a Mech a spark-attack why don't ya?" The medic snapped, glaring at the black and gold mech at the entrance to his medbay; the urge to throw something at the ninja was weighing slightly on his processor; it seemed like such a good idea.

Prowl remained seemingly impassive as he moved into the room, making his way over to the operation birth in the center of the room and placing his servo atop of it, letting his fingers rest against the cool metal. "There is something I would like you to check for me." He stated firmly, turning his sharp gaze back to the medic, who stood patiently waiting for him to explain.

Bumblebee added the finishing touches to the large living area of the plant; a few 'party' objects he'd collected from stores around Detroit – with the help of Isaac of course – before stepping into the center of the room; inspecting all their handy work. "Awesome!" He chimed, clapping his hands together.

He blinked as Sari called into his comm. link. "Oh, hey Sari; what's up?"

"Hey Bumblebee," the small 'bot's lips turned down in a slight frown; her tone didn't sound the usual cheery it normally did, "I'm going to pop around for a bit; I want to talk with you guys. I'll probably arrive in about," she paused; a soft shuffling was heard in the background, "five minutes?"

Bumblebee's optics widened as he turned a slightly startled look towards Bulkhead, who returned with a somewhat bemused frown. "five minutes? Alright." They said brief 'see you soon's before the link disconnected. Before Bulkhead could come out with his obvious question of Bumblebee's reaction, the yellow mech spoke up; "Sari will be here in five minutes!" He all but cried – if he was human and had hair he'd surly be pulling wildly at it at this point.

"Oh. But she'll see her surprise." Bulkhead tapped his finger against his large jaw as he glanced around at the decorations. How were they going to cover up something as bright and obvious as this? They couldn't possibly put sheet across all the walls; that would be _too_ obvious.

"Quick Bulkhead; help me get some sheets; we'll cover the walls!" Bumblebee exclaimed, slapping his fist against his palm – a gesture he'd picked up from the Earth shows Sari tended to watch occasionally. He disappeared briefly, returning in a blur of yellow, a bundle of sheets in hand.

Bulkhead blinked, his gaze turning towards the large door of their base. "Too late! I can hear her car approaching!" He stated with a gasp, eyes widening slightly as he turned back to his small friend only to have the bundle of sheets tossed into his faceplates.

"Quickly! Cover it up while I distract her!" Bumblebee stated, zipping towards the door. He stopped a few meters short. "Wait! I'll ask Prowl he's good at hiding; maybe he'll know how to hide the decorations." He nodded before turning on his pedes and heading towards the large rolling doorway.

The large green Autobot stared after his friend for a few moments, scratching the back of his head before turning slowly too look at the multitude of decorations scattered across the walls. Would there even be enough sheets? Big enough sheets? He blinked a few times before looking down at the sheets that had fallen to the floor. Might as well start covering up.

"Sari!" Bumblebee chimed as he stood in front of the closed doorway, arms outstretched, a wide, overly-forced grin on his face. "What brings you here?" He crouched down slightly to Sari's eye level, tilting his head to the side in a questioning gesture.

Bumblebee watched as Sari's normally ecstatic maroon eyes narrowed slightly with her furrowed eyebrows, a deep frown curving his lips down. It never ceased to amaze Bumblebee, with each passing human year, how much Sari had grown. She was now considered an adult, by Earth standards, and she'd transformed into a beautiful young lady, she even had a 'boyfriend' now.

Slender shoulders slumped as Sari stepped up to her mechanical best friend, a sad sigh passing his lips as she raised her hand to Bumblebee's cheek. "Like I said, Bee; I want to talk to you guys. Can we take it inside?" Her voice was gentle, a certain edge lingering within it; an edge Bumblebee couldn't decipher.

Bumblebee was silent for a moment, a curious tilt of the head into Sari's hand before he slowly nodded. Forget hiding her birthday present; something was definitely wrong. "Sure. But Prowl is on patrol at the moment, and won't be back for another" he checked his internal chronometer briefly, "half an Earth hour."

Sari sighed, dropping his head briefly. She couldn't wait that long; she had to tell them, even if Prowl wasn't present.

The sight – or rather half a sigh – that greeted Sari when she walked into the still secret Autobot base was quite a surprise. She stopped mid step as soon as she recognized the oddly bright decoration to be celebration material, *_birthday*_ celebration material. It didn't take someone with half a brain to figure out who's birthday it was for.

"Oh gosh, guys." She covered her nose and mouth with her hands, eyebrows drawing together as the tears she was so desperately holding back boiled at the corner of her eyes. She wasn't even sure if the Autobot's even completely understood the meaning behind "birthdays" but damn they'd done well with the decoration.

She chuckled softly, a smile appearing across his lips as she lowered he hands to her chest. She could tell Bumblebee's handiwork on both the back-to-front "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" sign over the door and the slightly sloppily painted portrait beside it. He had no doubt received Bulkhead's help.

"Ah, yeah, happy birthday Sari!" Bumblebee cheered, though it came across only half-hearted as he stood beside his small human companion. His own mood quickly dropped again as Sari dropped her head, her short red hair falling around her face.

Sari shook her head slowly before pulling the courage together to look up, face wet with tears. "Bee, I...I'm dying Bee."

* * *

><p><em>Oh noes! What's happening to Sari? :O Please Review and tell me what you think guys; I like to know that I'm writing the characters properly<em>


End file.
